


[Podfic] Under Your Skin

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bodyswap, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras lifts his head and meets his own gaze in the mirror and his stomach flips again because everything is wrong. It's Grantaire's face looking back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984009) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> LoL, there are just so many of them....
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

Under Your Skin

By: Samyazaz

07:50

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/td018slr7v565ra/Under_Your_Skin.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/td018slr7v565ra/Under_Your_Skin.mp3)


End file.
